


One Day at a Time

by EdwardxUzumaki



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canonical Alternate Universe, Capwolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Nagatony, SpideyPete, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardxUzumaki/pseuds/EdwardxUzumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony learns the hard way not to piss Loki off, but luckily he has the support of his boyfriend and son to help him through it. Rated mature for language and sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the AU of the lovely polarspaz on Tumblr! After reading the CapWolf comics, I sent an ask not expecting art to be made (mostly a reaction) and was happily surprised with this: http://polarspaz.tumblr.com/post/147053098461/hey-polarspaz-heres-an-idea-capwolf-nagatony  
> Since then, I've had this idea rolling around (my friend and I even role-played it for a bit) and got the bug to finally write something. Unfortunately it was at 3 am last night, so I waited until the next day to write it. Anyway, this is for you Spaz!

Every muscle in his body ached. Ever since he called Loki “cold-blooded” as an insult, Tony Stark regretted ever opening his mouth for mid-battle banter. _“I’ll show you what it means to be truly cold-blooded!”_ Said the Asgardian enchanter in a rage before firing a blast. Shit, how was he supposed to know that the family he was adopted from were freaking **Frost Giants**? Well, at least they had legs. Iron Man was now known as the Iron Snake.

“Watching videos is different than actually putting it into practice…” He muttered as he lay on the floor, arms spread out over his head and his tail splayed on the cold surface of his lab. At least it was a way for him to relax a bit. Of course, being an ectotherm, there was still the chance of hypothermia. Tony didn’t care at this point so long as he didn’t have to move.

His left ear twitched a bit as he heard a familiar disconcerting sigh coming from behind him. “What are you doing down there?” As big as he was, Steve Rogers was surprisingly light on his feet. Well, paws considering he wasn’t exactly human anymore either. That wasn’t his fault; he’d been ambushed by Nightshade a few weeks ago. Now a large anthropomorphic wolf, he too was working on a way to be properly human again.

“I’m working on a new processor, what the hell does it look like I’m doing?” Tony snapped in irritation, amber serpentine eyes glaring up at the large furry beast. “Why aren’t you wearing any clothes?”

Steve’s nose wrinkled and ears pinned back against his head, “It’s too hot for both fur and t-shirts, Tony. It’s summer in New York.”

“You could at least put on some shorts.”

“I’d argue a double standard there, but we both aren’t exactly in positions where it’s considered nudity. Yours is hidden by scales and mine by fur. And it’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before.”

Tony hissed at that, resting his chin back on the floor. God he missed sex with Steve. First the lycanthropy (he absolutely refused to take part in any form beastiality) and now he couldn’t even find his own penis if he wanted to.

“I was trying to teach myself how to slither,” The naga finally admitted, hastily changing the subject, “I don’t want to be carried everywhere like a damn invalid.”

Steve tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. “How did you even get down here?”

“I installed emergency passageways throughout the tower ages ago. I just asked JARVIS to open one near the bed and I rolled into it.”

“Typical you. Too proud to ask for help when I’m laying right there next to you. You know you can wake me up for anything.” The wolf shook his head and knelt down, grabbing Tony from under his arms and lifting him upright.

“Ow ow ow ow ow!” He yowled, “Quit it or I’ll bite! I’m venomous!”

Steve wasn’t exactly phased by the threat as he silently sat Tony back on his stool. His eyes glanced over to the holographic screen, seeing various videos that were on pause and an article about coral snakes. Once a scientist, always a scientist.

“That’s quite a bit of research there.”

“I still haven’t determined which genus, but I took some of my own DNA and running it through a database. Just because this is temporary doesn’t mean I can’t work with what I have.”

“I’d say Loki has a sense of humor then.” It all fit well really. With that insult it was fitting Loki would make Tony something with a deadly bite and keep his favorite color scheme at the same time. Perhaps this was less of a punishment than the Avengers made it out to be.

Of course, that comment just made Tony groan in irritation. “Humor or not, I’m literally dying here. I spent most of the afternoon reading and practicing the muscle movements of snakes and I still can’t figure it out.”

Steve picked up a piece of peculiar armor as well. “And you’re making adjustments.”

“I’m not out of the fight yet. I’m always going to be Iron Man.”

“Iron Snake.”

“That sounds like a sex name. Or a bad porno. At least I’m not CapWolf.”

A low growl came from the soldier-turned-canine. He _hated_ that nickname.

“Well, you started it.”

“And you’re acting like you’re five years old. Tony, why don’t you take a break for now? When was the last time you ate?”

He paused for thought, and chose the silent treatment since it had been around 10 am when he asked for JARVIS to bring him some barely-soft boiled eggs and it was now close to 5 o’clock.

This warranted another sigh from the werewolf. “I’m taking you back upstairs. After you’ve gotten a meal in you, you can go back to torturing yourself.”

“Good luck. I’m so sore I’m dead weight at this point.”

“Then it’s a good thing I have backup. PETER! COME HELP ME CARRY YOUR DAD UP TO BED!”

As if on cue, another furry head popped in through the doors of the laboratory. Mandibles clicked in curiosity as Peter Parker carefully walked over to his informally adopted parents. Already having his DNA mutated once before by a genetically modified spider, he too went under another unfortunate change. It seems after paying yet another visit to Oscorp months ago yielded some disappointing results. He was now more spider-like than before.

Peter blinked his two main eyes from behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses that Tony had modified for his even worse eyesight than before as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his boxer shorts. Though his fur wasn’t as thick as Steve’s he chose to actually keep an undershirt and pants on.

“It’s only been a day and he’s already bad, huh Pops?”

“I think I remember you saying last night about how we all match in misery now, Petey, so don’t you start with me,” Tony shot back.

“Oh my God you sound like a woman.”

Steve snickered.

“I don’t need comments from you or Muttley over there. I’d rather be left alone but your father has other plans."

Peter grimaced as he grabbed part of the naga tail, lifting it up. “Good. Because you’re not you when you’re hungry.”

“I don’t want a lecture that came from a candy bar commercial either, I just want to- WOAH!” Tony’s snark was instantly cut short as Steve picked up the rest of him, carrying him bridal-style.

“Thanks for taking the bitey end.” The spider replied with a muted snicker as a smirk crossed his face.

“If he tries to strike, I’ll just kiss him.” Steve replied, leading the march back to their shared bedroom with Peter lagging behind with the second half of the snake.

Tony pretended to gag. “Doggy kisses… all that slobber…”

Surprisingly, the rest of the way was met with minimal resistance. A few verbal jabs were scattered here and there, but no actual threats. And as he grew more exhausted, Tony’s creativity in his insults began to die out as well, finally yielding silence. This was to the relief of his family.

Steve gently placed the snake on the bed before shaking off his fur and stretching his arms. “Adding more body mass to you has made you heavier. Not to complain or anything.”

“Whatever. Just be care- OW PETER DAMN IT!!”

“Sorry! I didn’t think you’d feel that!” The teen whined after he unceremoniously tossed his half of the tail onto the bed.

“I’m attached to it, so of course I’d feel it!” He hissed as he leaned back against his pillows. “I think I pulled a muscle or two because everything is pain.”

“You want a massage, Dad? Maybe if we loosen you up, you’ll be able to try slithering again.”

“First of all, phrasing. Second of all, I don’t appreciate you spying on me.”

“Technically that was Pops asking JARVIS for a video feed of what you were doing. And yes, it’s all recorded."

“ **Delete it now.** ”

A sly grin parted Steve’s muzzle. “I have it password protected, Tony. I’m holding onto that video for a very long time. But Peter’s right. I’m not leaving you alone to self-medicate with pain pills so we’re going to give you a massage while JARVIS prepares you a proper dinner.”

“ _Right away, Captain Rogers._ ” The computerized voice answered, “ _I will make sure it suits Mr. Stark’s current dietary requirements._ ”

Tony rolled his eyes and let out a small yelp as Steve pushed his paws up his shirt to remove it, before gently resting his nose on the arc reactor embedded in the snake’s chest.

“I only do this out of love, Anthony.”

“Don’t call me that.”

This time it was Peter’s turn to gag. “Gross, get a room.”

“This _is_ our room and you’re free to leave.”

“Nooooooooooope~” He let out a confident click at the end of the word as he put his hands on Tony’s tail and began to massage the scales, “I’m gonna help Pops get you to finally relax.”

His eyes closed as the warm yet course furs from the spider gently scratched the scales, adding with the pressure from his hands. Wow, that actually felt good. His breath hitched as a softer fur began tending to the upper part of his body. Steve decided to take special care of the naga’s lower back (after rolling him over and back again), even sliding down to where his hips connected to the thicker part of his tail. He especially liked the subtle scratching of claws against his skin, causing a slight shudder.  
  
Tony opened one eye after Peter stopped and decided instead to leave the rest to Steve, watching the spider flop next to him. “Was it getting weird?”

“I disassociated myself by thinking I was petting Rajah but then you moaned.”

“I did? Who’s Rajah?”

“You did after Pops got close to where your thighs would be. And Rajah was the ball python Harry used to have come to his birthday parties when we were kids. The albino one from the Bronx Zoo? Used to always freak his dad out.”

“Yeah well, Norman’s always been weird himself so…”

“Dad, don’t. He’s still recovering from the Green Goblin thing. It’s too soon.”

Tony held his hands up. “Sorry.”

Soon the werewolf himself was tired and decided to lay on Tony’s opposite side, tail wagging with content. “There. I warmed you up and you look like you feel ten times better.”

“Always a giver.” He mused, reaching over to scratch Steve’s ears, causing the tail wag a little harder, “This is why I love you.”

Peter snorted, “You’re both doing it.” He pointed down to the tip of the red, yellow, and black mass that was also swaying back and forth.

“Well I’ll be damned. It’s contagious, Steve.”

“Now all we have to do is wait and see if Petey will start wigging his butt, huh?”

“DADS. NO.” Peter immediately threw his hands over his face and closed all eight eyes in embarrassment, silently thanking the heavens that his fur hid his blush.

Steve and Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “Love you Kiddo.” Tony used his free hand to pat his son on the head and pull him in closer. It shocked them as he opened his mouth for a large, loud yawn to reveal those nasty sharp fangs.

“Go ahead and sleep, Tony. JARVIS will wake you up when your food’s ready.”

“Don’t leave me…” The snake mumbled sleepily, “You’re both warm.”

“We kind of have to stay if we have to carry your ass back downstairs.” Peter grumbled, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder.

Steve shot a glare at Peter. “Language.”

“Yes Sir.”

Tony hummed as he closed his eyes again, holding his two favorite monsters in the world snuggled close to his own inhuman form. If this was going to last a while, he might as well get used to it. At least this time, he wasn’t going at it alone. First Peter… then Steve… now himself. It was like being part of a complete set for once.

Oh yeah… he could totally handle this.

**Author's Note:**

> WORDS ARE HARD GUYS. I feel like I rushed it a bit at the end because of it. I should clarify that the universe is mostly inspired by the Avengers Assemble/Ultimate Spider-Man cartoons, but there are a few elements of the MCU and comics scattered in there as well (and an Archer reference or two if you spotted 'em). I would have added the other Avengers if I wasn't so damn lazy. Probably in the next part I will because I have plans for some Clintasha to be added too.


End file.
